monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Monster Hunter Hurricurse Fan Game!
Hello everyone! Gojira57 is in the house! And today I want to share something.... I will make a page on a Fan Game based on the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series! Thats right, Hurricurse gets his own fan game! Lets give you a sneak peek on some of the mechanics and other things of this fan game concept: Mechanics The mechanics are similar to that of some square enix games such as Kingdom hearts. You can feely move your character, and there are different commands you can do. not only that, but you can learn new skills to use in the form of "Action Commands", and respond to enemy attacks by using "Reaction commands". Mind you, no magic is used by Hurricurse in this fan game, but you can, however, use items and shapeshift into different forms. But there's a catch! You need to spend MP (Mana Points) in order to shapeshift, and stronger forms require more and more MP to use. Obviously, for example, a great jaggi costs less MP than, say, a Deviljho. Armors cannot be crafted, instead, your defense increases with your character's level as it rises. You can also increase defense by equipping accessories like rings and anklets. This can also be done to increase your elemental resistances. Weapons can be crafted, however, by using materials gained in battle or aquired by looting chests and checking every nook and cranny of the world. Hurricurse's weapon is the longsword, so you can only make longswords for Hurricurse. Weapons can also be earned by doing different events or completing certain requirements. To level up Hurricurse and his allies, you need to earn EXP. To earn exp, you need to defeat enemies, ranging from bandits, to small monsters to even the mighty elder dragons. As you level up, you can learn new Action Commands, New forms, and Abilities. Abilities can range from those that increase your health regained via items, to those that give you new skills to use in the field. Action commands are different attacks/actions that Hurricurse and his allies can use in battle. Ranging from a series of combos to blocking and countering enemy attacks. Reaction commands are skills that can be used in special situations, such as when a certain attack is used by an enemy for example. Items can be found, bought or earned. Blights/ailments from the main Monster hunter game return and can have hindering effects on the characters. You can lock on to different parts of an enemy, so you can try to target a weak spot on an enemy if you found one. HP (health points) can also increase with each level you gain, as does MP. Up to two allies can be active at a time in your party, but the rest will still gain exp as Hurricurse and his allies go into battle. Different Characters can learn different skills. Along with the main story, "Side Quests" can also be taken. Side quests are ranked from Low to High to G-Rank, depending on difficulty. Obviously, higher ranks have bigger rewards. Weapons can also be upgraded. But you need the zenny and materials to do so. Sometimes, when you check an area, you will find nothing, but don't worry, a certain Felyne will give you "Something for Nothings"..... Story It follows the same story as Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia and its sequels. Monsters and enemies *Bandits *Assassins *Demons of Revalius *All monsters from MH3U and MH4U *some monsters from MH Frontier G *Some monsters from Monster Hunter EX Any suggestions? List them in the comments below. Im all ears.... Gojira57 (talk) 21:02, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57